The present invention relates to control levers and more particularly relates to control levers used within cabs for effecting control of devices outside of cabs.
One of the most effective methods of noise reduction in a vehicle cab is the complete closing of all openings between noise sources and an operator in the cab. One area required to be closed or sealed is around control levers or their associated linkage which pass through the cab walls.
This closing or sealing has historically been done, especially in the case of control levers having two degrees of freedom, with the use of rubber boots or slits in foam in which the levers or linkage travel. This method is not always effective due to loose fits or worn parts.